Fobia: ciNofobia
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Serie: Fobias. ¿Qué tal si una jovencita italiana se muda a Alemania con su familia? No hay nada malo, el problema es que el vecino que le tocó resulta encariñado con tres perros, grandes y saludablemente robustos. Oh sí, y ella aún no lo sabe.. Alemania x Nyo!Italia V.
1. Primer susto

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos.

**Serie Fobias:** Fics por separado, cada uno basado en una fobia distinta con parejas y tramas distintas cada una.

—~xxOxOxOxx~—

**ciNofobia**

Primer susto.

La fobia del miedo a los perros es denominado "Cinofobia".

¿Qué tal si una jovencita italiana se muda a Alemania con su familia? No hay nada malo, el problema es que el vecino que le tocó resulta encariñado con tres perros, grandes y saludablemente robustos. Oh sí, y ella aún no lo sabe.

Nuestra chica, llamada Felicia, tiene el cabello castaño y un rulito saliendo de su cabeza, ojos miel y es muy amable y simpática; además de firme, claro, ella no es ninguna debilucha.

Su hermano mayor no quiere dejarla sola mientras no conozca a nadie, aparte de preocuparse por ella detesta a los alemanes, ¿No es raro? Un día ella se dirige a dar un paseo por el vecindario, es un día tranquilo y hermoso; perfecto para caminar con su gatito llamado Feliciano.

Sonríe mientras habla calurosamente con su hermano, el cual no sonríe a cada rato y sólo se parece un poco a ella físicamente, exceptuando que su rulo sobresale sobre su flequillo y que sus ojos son verdes. Las personas vienen y van, todo está relativamente tranquilo en el vecindario.

—Lovino, no tienes por qué odiar este país —dice ella.

—No odio a este país —responde él simplemente—. Sólo no me agradan los que habitan en él.

—Debes estar bromeando —ríe y mira a su gato quien camina a un lado—. ¿Verdad que aquí es muy bonito, Feli?

El gato maúlla dándole un sí, ella sonríe y se dirige nuevamente a su hermano: — ¿Ves? Solamente debes esforzarte más.

— ¡Hump! No si—

— ¡Aghh!

Felicia gritó fuertemente, saltando gracias al fuerte susto y tratando de escudarse con su hermano, totalmente atemorizada. Lovino trató de calmarla y saber lo que sucedía pero ella insistía en irse y sólo lo jalaba con mucho miedo, casi lloraba. Feliciano hizo casi lo mismo, manteniéndose detrás de su asustada dueña.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios sucede contigo?! ¡Dime qué sucede!

— ¡Es-Es…Esos perros! —Apenas pudo articular con el miedo que le invadía.

Entonces él lo entendió. La casa a su lado tenía tres grandes perros, uno estaba recostado en el jardín, mientras los otros dos los miraban con curiosidad canina. Lovino trató de calmarla: —No te preocupes, no te van a hacer nada, maldición.

—N-No…vámonos, Lovino, vámonos ya.

Y seguía jaloneándolo, ella en verdad estaba asustada con sólo ver a los animales, comenzaba a llorar. De pronto se escuchó un portazo. Una persona salió de la casa apresuradamente, un joven alto, rubio y de ojos azules; el cual notándose algo preocupado preguntó casi a grito:

— ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!

Y silencio, Felicia detuvo sus lamentos abruptamente. Lovino también se vio turbado pero al darse cuenta de que sólo se trataba de otro alemán, frunció el ceño; todavía con Felicia entre sus brazos.

El hombre de no más de veinticinco años se acercó hasta los hermanos, serio y con cierta curiosidad preocupante por tal alboroto.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada, ya nos íbamos —respondió Lovino, cortante.

Felicia se le quedó mirando, distraída.

—A mí no me parece "nada" —respondió él mirándola, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos miel—. ¿Acaso él te está molestando?

Y ante esto Lovino no duda en hacer notar su posición: — ¡Ella es mi hermana! ¿Cómo puedes decir que la estoy molestando, maldito idiota? Eres tú quien molesta.

Paciente y serio respondió: — ¿Y qué quieres que piense si está gritando y llorando?

Entonces Felicia reacciona, y al darse cuenta de la situación decide actuar. Se separa de los brazos de su hermano, ya más calmada y le dice al hombre frente a ellos con un alemán que todavía denota su acento italiano: —Lamentamos haberlo molestado, señor. Pero no se tiene que preocupar, sólo me asusté un poco cuando uno de sus perros se acercó demasiado a mí. Mi hermano sólo trataba de ayudarme.

Claro que mintió, no admitiría a un extraño —y menos que le haya parecido de un porte elegante y serio, aparte de apuesto— el miedo, o tal vez pánico, que le tenía a los perros.

Entonces el hombre relajó más su rostro. Acariciando al perro que tenía a su lado, un hermoso pastor alemán, dio un rápido vistazo a los otros dos animales antes de volver con los italianos y decirles con tranquilidad: —Entonces creo que soy yo quien debe disculparse por los malos modales de Blackie.

—No…N-No es necesario —y Felicia titubea, no puede controlar del todo el miedo así que se apresura en despedirse—. Mi hermano y yo tenemos mucho que hacer así que discúlpanos, hasta luego.

Lovino no dijo nada, le dio una mirada acusadora y llena de desprecio al alemán antes de ser jalado por su hermana menor rápidamente lejos de esa casa. Y de la propia, ya que su casa estaba a tan sólo tres residencias más antes de la que pertenecía a los tres perros con ese hombre. El gatito los siguió sin pensarlo. Felicia logró calmarse y se soltó de Lovino.

—Ese bastardo… —Masculló el mayor cruzándose de brazos.

Felicia lo miró desconcertada y preguntó curiosa: — ¿Por qué le dices así?

— ¿No escuchaste cómo me habló? ¡Ni que fuera! Él no tiene derecho a jugar de protector contigo si fueron sus malditos perros quienes te estaban molestando.

—Ellos no tienen la culpa…y tampoco él, —apenada, tuvo que admitirlo: —Fui yo quien gritó y los perros ni se me acercaron.

—Da lo mismo, es su maldita culpa por dejarlos sueltos por ahí.

Ella no dijo nada, lo miró enternecida. Porque ambos sabían que los perros estaban en su propiedad, porque ninguno la atacó, y porque Lovino tenía el orgullo suficiente como para no dejar que ella se viera cobarde, miedosa e indefensa; aunque sólo fuera con los perros.

...

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Al fin logro empezar la serie Fobias. Sólo aclaro: El miedo de Felicia no tiene que ver porque su versión masculina es miedoso, sé que la NyoItalia V. es totalmente independiente de Italia V. normal.<p>

_**Publicidad no pagada:**_ **Los de la otra Dimensión II**: Se acerca un capítulo importante, "Empieza una carrera contra el reloj" traerá consigo muchos más problemas. Esta vez no es juego simplemente; las ex naciones descubrirán algo que les hará querer volver a casa lo más pronto posible y detener a quienes les han robado sus puestos.


	2. Segundo susto

Segundo susto.

Entonces el paseo siguió hasta haber terminado de recorrer el barrio. Mirando las casas, edificios con departamentos, pequeñas tiendas o incluso los vecinos que los saludaban amistosamente dándoles la bienvenida. Animales había, Feliciano no se aburriría porque amigos ya había hecho en menos de dos horas. El problema sólo eran los canes, y ambos hermanos se las arreglaron para evitar toparse con alguno —Es decir, Feliciano maullaba al divisar alguno cerca—. ¿Y por qué no? Darle la vuelta entera a la cuadra hasta llegar a su casa sólo para evitar tres lindos e indefensos perros.

Felicia no quería dejar que ese hombre notara que le tenía miedo a los canes. ¡Jamás! Primero se devolvía a Italia antes que él lo descubriera. Lovino la apoyaba.

Pero ese mismo día, ya por la tarde, otra visita en su casa se sumó a las anteriores bienvenidas en todo el día. Su madre y padre se encontraban acomodando muchas cosas todavía porque con el nuevo trabajo no podían estar todo el día en la casa y sus hijos no sabían dónde poner los artículos matrimoniales y demás. Mientras tanto Lovino preparaba la cena, así que ella fue recibir a los vecinos.

La sorpresa le llenó las mejillas con tonalidades rojizas y el estómago como si tuviera una reserva africana dentro. Resultaba ser el vecino de los tres perros.

—Bu-Buenas… —Felicia vaciló, entonces se aclaró la garganta y siguió—: Buenas tardes, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—_Guten abend_, —Respondió él tranquilamente con una expresión ilegible—. Soy Ludwig, tu vecino. No nos presentamos antes.

Y Felicia quiso golpearse por ser tan descortés con el hombre. Después de todo hace unas horas incluso trató de ayudarla y ahora estaba frente a su puerta como un buen vecino dando la bienvenida.

—_Buonasera,_ —Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente—. Disculpa mis malos modales, estoy un poco distraída. Puedes pasar. —Decía haciéndose a un lado—. Soy Felicia, es un placer.

Ludwig, o bien era poco simpático o no estaba pensando bien, porque hasta él se sorprendió por negar la propuesta. Se sentía nervioso y sólo quería irse antes de decir o hacer una estupidez ante la muchacha o su familia.

—Lo siento, gracias pero no puedo quedarme. Sólo vine a dejarles un presente como bienvenida, —Hizo una pausa, dudando y luchando por no sonar avergonzado o nervioso—. Y de paso para disculparme por haberte asustado a ti y a tu hermano.

Felicia se enrojeció, llena de vergüenza. Hizo un sobre esfuerzo por no delatarse y rió como si Ludwig hubiera hecho algún chiste.

—No tenías que traer nada. Además no me asustaste, —Rió sacando su lengua de forma infantil y traviesa—. Sólo que tu perro se acercó mucho y mi hermano pensó que me atacaría. No fue nada, sólo un malentendido hahaha.

—De acuerdo, —Ludwig la miró, no muy convencido y algo extrañado por la actitud de la chica—. Mis perros no muerden y casi no salen de la casa, así que no te preocupes por eso y tu hermano puede estar tranquilo. Debo irme, dale mis saludos a tus padres.

—Claro, gracias —Dijo aceptando un tazón de vidrio cubierto de aluminio y el cual despedía un aroma a embutido con salsa...Sabroso.

Ludwig asintió y se fue. Felicia suspiró pesadamente apenas cerró la puerta. ¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil fingir ante ese alemán tan guapo?! No, espera, ¿Guapo? ¿Acaso pensó en esa palabra para referirse a su vecino? De acuerdo, el cambio de horarios y el clima debían estarla afectando si un tipo como él le elevaba los nervios de forma extraordinaria.

—¿Quién era, Felicia? —Se escuchó de Lovino, muy cerca de ella.

Se volteó para verlo con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos. No, su hermano no estaba feliz. Pero no podía perder el control, puso su mejor sonrisa y se auto-convenció que su actitud anterior se debía a la vergüenza y no por otra cosa que no deseaba ni mencionar; _"¡Ejém! ¿Segura que no?" _¡No! Esta vez su subconsciente no lograría molestarla. No pensaría en cosas como esas, sólo conocía a Ludwig desde hace unas horas y además…

—Estoy esperando, —Arrastró las palabras Lovino, sacándola de sus pensamientos contradictorios.

—¡Oh, sí! —Se aclaró la garganta y alejó de su mente de cosas sin sentido—. ¿Recuerdas al vecino que tiene tres grandes…—Control, mucho control—, perros?

—¿Ajá…? —Su expresión no cambiaba.

—Pues resulta que nos acaba de traer la cena, —Dijo feliz mientras alzaba el tazón frente a su hermano—. Ya no tienes que trabajar por hoy.

Y Lovino suspiró. Él tampoco quería perder el control. Sin demostrar agradecimiento o desprecio preguntó que si sólo era por eso. Felicia le respondió que quería darles una bienvenida y una disculpa por lo que pasó en la mañana. Si Lovino sintió algo con respecto a eso no lo demostró, simplemente bufó antes de anunciar que la comida estaba lista pero que él no comería.

Felicia no insistió, su hermano era tan quisquilloso y hasta malhumorado que cualquier palabra sólo lo haría enojar. Sus padres se mostraron agradecidos con tal presente y le pidieron a su hija que invitara a Ludwig al día siguiente para un almuerzo que harían con otros vecinos. Sin conocerlo y ya les caía bien por lo que querían saludarlo y convivir en person; Felicia les había contado lo sucedido, claro, evitando cómo se había sentido por él… Lovino no quiso mostrarse maleducado y tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes la idea de sus muy amables y simpáticos padres.

Pero entonces Felicia se sintió a morir. ¿Por qué? Bueno es simple. Sus padres le dijeron que invitara a Ludwig a un almuerzo. Ella tendría que ir no sólo a dejarle el tazón ya limpio, tendría que hablarle por más tiempo. Su hermano no podía ayudarla, él tenía que ayudar a sus padres y estaría casi toda la mañana afuera. Felicia tendría que acercase a la casa con tres grandes canes los cuales no podía ni ver… Tenía que hablarle al vecino que miraba atractivo y el cual posee tres bonitas y temibles mascotas. Oh sí, eso sería un poco complicado.

...

* * *

><p><em>Guten abend<em>= "Buenas tardes" en alemán  
><em>Buonasera<em>= "Buenas tardes" en italiano

¡Buenas! Lamento la tardanza, no sé por qué la inspiración no me daba para poder avanzar con el fic aunque ya tenía la idea de lo que quería. Ehm, como sea, espero les guste el capítulo y esperen el próximo con ánimo.

No sé si en Alemania tienen esa costumbre de dar regalos a los nuevos vecinos como en las series estadounidenses, pero de todas formas tiene un propósito y se va a explicar pronto.

Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos (:


End file.
